The Eternal
by MidnightRose261
Summary: Love blossoms between teacher and student....A potions accident causes Severus to become 17 again. A friendship with a resident Gryffindor know-it-all along with her fellow friends will become much more, but what will happen once someone finds a cure?
1. My Angel: The Prolouge

**Curled up in the corner,   
I sit and think.  
I know these thoughts are dangerous,  
so I push them away.  
But they never stop haunting me.   
Why do I feel so alone?  
What did I do to deserve this?  
The torment of not knowing answers,  
kills me inside.   
  
Just then, as all seems lost,  
an angel walks in.  
The heavy black cloud is lifted,  
by his penetrating light.  
I feel warm and loved;  
a true happiness.  
In his arms,  
I feel I could spend eternity.  
  
For once,  
someone loves me for me,  
not for who they think I am.  
Finally, I can breath   
from the choking smoke,  
of loneliness.  
  
He is my shelter,  
my savior,  
my light in the dark.  
He is my Angel.**


	2. Chapter 1: Potions Accident

Chapter 1- Potions Accident

"Mr.Longbottom, how MANY TIMES have I told you to be careful when brewing your potions?! Twenty points from Gryffindor! I would expect you, Miss.Granger, to have at least had the common sense to show him the proper brewing methods!"   
  
The voice of Professor Snape boomed in the damp dungeon. For a moment in time, the world stood still, everyone in the entire class became silent, even the steady breathing of the students had disenegrated. All eyes focused on Neville and Hermione.  
  
Neville stood frozen, his knees shaking as Professor Snape glared down at him, Hermione just tried her best to remain calm through the ordeal.  
  
"Sir, maybe if you didn't scare Neville as much by towering over him while he's making a potion, he might just actually get one right." Hermione blurted out, instantly she clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized that she had just back talked a teacher.   
  
'O gods! What have I done?! I just mouthed off to a teacher, not just any teacher....o no, it had to be Snape! Great job Hermione!' She thought to herself as she saw the look of rage plastered on Snapes face.  
  
"That will now be fifty points from Gryffindor and detention for you Miss.Granger for talking back to a teacher." Snape sneered at her. "Class dismissed." He continued.  
  
Instantly, most of the class got up and dissapeared out the door. Hermione turned to get her bag and books from her desk, Harry and Ron gave her sympathethic looks as they headed out the door.  
  
Neville, still shaking like a leaf, scrambled to his desk to gather his things; in his haste to make a quick exit, he knocked into one of the potions sitting on a nearby desk, causing it to spill onto none other then the potions master himself.  
  
"You incompetent fool! Now look what you've done!" Snape yelled, he could feel a headache quickly coming on as he tried his best to look menacing. 'This is going to be a looong day.' He thought glumly to himself as he looked down at his now soiled robes.  
  
"I...I..m ssorry P..Professor." Neville stammered as he grabbed his books.  
  
"That will be detention for you as well Mr.Longbottom." Snape hissed.  
  
"Yes..s..sir." He squeaked as he all but ran from the classroom.  
  
"Miss.Granger would you be so kind as to excuse yourself from my presence? Now!" He yelled at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry sir, just trying to collect my things and clean my desk quickly."  
  
"Well, seeing as I do not have al...OOOO..." Snape felt a sharp pain in his stomache, as though it were twisting itself inside out. The searing pain shot up his back, he could feel a burning sensation going through his entire body; shakily, he reached out to steady himself on a nearby desk.  
  
"Sir? Sir, what's wrong? You need to go to Madame Promfrey." Hermione gasped as she saw her professor trying not to fall over. Quickly, she ran to his side, pressing her hand to his forehead.  
  
"I..I am perfectly fine, you may go now." Snape heard himself saying before everything went completely black.


	3. A Note To You

Hey, Sorry I haven't updated for a while I had some family stuff and loads of other things come up. Anyway, I've redone the chapters and will be replacing the old ones very soon; this week for sure, not to worry though, I just made it sound a bit better in my opinion; nothings changed though. I will be adding several new chapters very soon. Thank you to all my reviewers, I hope you enjoy my story and continue R&R. 


End file.
